Tag By MugiwaraFluff (One-shot)
by MugiwaraFluff
Summary: LuffyxLaw What happens when Luffy and Law turn out to be alone on board and Luffy decides to play Tag? This is my very first Fanfiction and English is not my mother tongue. My apologies if there are any mistakes.. Enjoy!


Law lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Thinking of him.. Him with his black hair that loosely hung over his face. Him with his beautiful eyes, decorated with a scar under his left. Him with his slightly muscled body. Law shook his head, no he couldn't be thinking like that. He couldn't feel this way toward the captain of this ship. Law swung his legs over the bed, grabbing his head with both hands. Monky D. Luffy.. Even just thinking of his name made him blush.

*Knock Knock*

Law tilted his head, looking at the door. Law thought everyone left to visit the town a moment ago. "Law, please let me in. Everyone left, I'm all alone." Law's eyes widened. What should he do? It's only Luffy and himself. Law shook his head, hoping to shake away this wierd feeling toward the younger male. "Come in." Law said, tyring his hard to make a poker face. Luffy had a big grin on his face moving towards the bed Law was sitting on. Luffy let himself fall on the bed, hard enough to make Law bounce a little. "Law, what are we going to do? I'm bored. Want to play a game?" Luffy glared at Law. "Kuso.. His face is so cute and innocent.." Law thought. Luffy snapped his fingers right in front of Law's eyes. "Hello? Are you even listening?" Law gave Luffy a puzzled look. "Shishishi, we're playing tag! I'm running and you try to catch me!" Luffy said while jumping off bed and raising both fists in the air. Law stood up himself, not as enthousiastic as Luffy.

Luffy and Law were standing on the deck. Luffy gave Law a challenging look. "Are you ready?" He asked raising on brow. "Yes I am, are you ready to lose?" Law asked, teasing Luffy. "Ha, I won't lose!" Luffy looked around, thinking where to run to . "One.. Two.. Three!" And there he goes, Luffy was running like a little kid. Laughing so hard it almost hurt his tummy. Law sighed. "He is always so enthousiastic, so childish.. And fast!". Luffy stopped running after noticing Law was running after him. "OI! Law, you're supossed to catch me!" Luffy yelled. "Hmm, doesn't sound that innocent, naughty boy." Law widened his eyes again, shocked by what he was thinking. Luffy was walking slowly away from where he was standing. A smirk appeared on Law's face as he ran after Luffy. Luffy found everything amusing, seeing Law run after him. They ran stairs up and down, climbed over fences, ran through halls. Luffy's face was bright red and some sweatdrops made their appereance. Law's face wasonly slighty red.. "Almost got ya." Law said as he came closer and closer to Luffy. Luffy was laughing when he suddently felt something heavy falling on top of him. It was Law! Law had thrown himself at the youngster which made him catch the boy. "I win." Law whispered in Luffy's ear. It gave Luffy a shiver. "What was that shiver for?" Luffy thought by himself, being confused. Law's weight became somewhat uncomfortable for Luffy, so he wiggled his body, trying to escape Law's grip. "Law, what's up, let me go!" Luffy got kind of scared by this strange behavior. He managed to flip his body in a way that he was facing Law. Law lay still upon him, not letting go. Staring into eachothers eyes, Luffy felt his tummy getting warm and tightend. "What is this strange feeling? I always liked Law, but not in this way. Or did I?" Luffy's head got filted with questions and thoughts, when he all of a sudden got back to reality by the touch of long fingers caressing his cheek. Luffy blushed at the touch and the look in Law's eyes. His eyes always seemed to have something dark hidden in it, but not now. His eyes looked warm and filled with something Luffy couldn't figer out. Luffy blushed even harder as Law's face came closer and closer to his own. He could feel Law's warm breath against his lips. "L-Law?" Luffy looked into Law's eyes, scared. Law noticed the scary look in the boy's eyes. "Don't worry, Lu. I won't hurt you, you'll like it as much as I like it." Law whispered, capturing the younger's lips with his own. Luffy didn't know what was happening. Why did he actually like this? Why did he get this really wierd feeling down there? Did he really love Law? Another shiver made his way over Luffy's spine as Law deepend the kiss. Liking Luffy's lips, asking for entrance. Luffy parted his lips slowly, all new to this kind of interactions. Law was pleased and let his tongue in, finding Luffy's. Luffy didn't know what to do, but he liked it so much. Feeling Law's warm body pressed against his own. It's something he never thought would happen. He didn't even know Law liked him that way, but neither did he know of himself. Law broke the kiss, raising himself from Luffy. Luffy placed himself in a sitting position, looking at Law with a puzzled look. Law gave Luffy a dirty smirk. "Laying on the ground doesn't seem be so comfortable, huh?" Law offered a hand to Luffy so he could pull himself on his feet easier. Standing on his feet, Luffy got pushed against the wall, hands held above his head. Law pushed himself against Luffy, kissing, licking and sucking on his neck. Luffy couldn't hold back and let a soft moan escape his lips. Hearing that, Law pushed his hips against Luffy's. "Ah, L-Law, d-don't.." Luffy gasped at the sudden feeling. Luffy left quite ashamed as he felt himself growing harder. Feeling Luffy growing harder against Law, made Law even more aroused. "Follow me." Law demanded while licking Luffy's ear. Law grabbed Luffy's wrist and led him to his room.

Once they entered the room, Law locked the door. "You can't run away, Mugiwara." Law gave Luffy a dirty look. Luffy didn't know what was going on. How is it even possible to feel this way toward a friend? Why is there so much excitement rushing through his veins. Luffy took a few steps backward. Stumbling over a pile of clothes, making Luffy fall on Law's bed. Law crawled on top of Luffy. The touch of their hips meeting, made Luffy moan again. He didn't try to hold it back anymore, he was enjoying this way too much. Law was pleased by the way Luffy reacted on his moves. He made his way under Luffy's shirt, exploring his chest. Luffy blushed from being touched and blushed even harder as he felt how Law pinched his niple between his indexfinger and tumb. "You like that, Mugiwara?" Law asked suductivly. "Y-yes, please, continue, L-Law." Law was really surprised hearing that coming from the innocent, childish Luffy. Law unbottoned Luffy's shirt as Luffy was pulling the hem of Law's hoodie. After throwing Luffy's shirt to the ground, Law raised his arms giving Luffy the chance of pulling his hoodie off. Luffy gazed at Law's chest, his beautiful chest decorated with the heartshaped tattoo. He kissed Law's chest tender on diffrent spots. Law got more turned on with each kiss. Grabbing Luffy's hair he pulled the younger away, pushing him down, slowly unzipping his pants. "N-no, Tra.. Don't!" Luffy said, panick clearly present in his voice. Pulling Luffy's pants down unveiled the reason of Luffy's panick. Luffy's hard on was pressing against his boxers. Luffy turned his face, burying it away in the pillow. "Oh my, what a cute present you got me, Mugiwara." Law said looking at Luffy, who peeked from behind the pillow. Luffy's eyes widened in surprise as Law took off his own pants, unveiling his bare erection, since Law doesn't wear underwear. "He is so big.." Luffy thought to himself biting his lip. Law came closer to Luffy locking their lips in a rough kiss. He crushed his hips against Luffy's, making both of them harder. "Touch me." Law commanded, his voice filled with lust. Luffy did as Law commended, hearing a groan escape from Law. Luffy had no idea what to do, but moving his hand up and down, having a good grip on Law seemed to be doing good. A cold breeze touched Luffy's hard on as Law finally pulled off Luffy's way too tight boxers.

As Luffy kept moving his hand, Law got more and more aroused. Without warning he roughly pinned Luffy's hands above his head. "Time for you to enjoy yourself, don't you think?" Law asked Luffy looking deeply into his eyes. Law's look kind of scared Luffy, he never saw that look in Law's eyes. Luffy got snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a finger entering him. "Aaarg.. Tra.. Please stop, it hurts..!" Luffy shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Shhhh, the pain will fade away." Law whispered, having a firm grasp on Luffy's wrists. Luffy's eyes shot wide open as Law entered him with three fingers. "Tra.. Please stop.." Tears were forming in Luffy's eyes and he made a pleading look for Law. Law just ignored and removed his fingers in one movement, which made Luffy gasp. Still holding Luffy's wrists, he used his other hand to spit on his fingers and rub his saliva against Luffy's entrance. He looked Luffy deep in the eyes, which widened once again as Law pushed his tip against Luffy's entrance. "This will sting a little Mugiwara, be a good boy and let me do, it will hurt less." Law said as he slowly entered. "Gnn.. Ahh.. Please.." Luffy let the tears run free. "What is this weird feeling of pain and pleasure all mixed together?" Luffy thought as he looked down, seeing Law burying himself deeper and deeper each second. Getting deeper in Luffy, Law suddenly hit something soft. "Aahh, Law that felt amazing!" Luffy gasped, arching his back, giving Law better excess . "Don't hurry things up, Mugiwara. Or are you finally enjoying it?" Law gave Luffy a dirty smirk. Luffy's answer was raising his lips to Law's. The kiss turned out rough again, and through all the kissing Law was completly burried in Luffy. Law let go of Luffy's wrists and traded it for a good grip on Luffy's hips. "Ready, Lu?" "Ugh, just do already!" Luffy was dying from all the pleasure running through his veins. He never felt this way before, being so close with Law.. It was amazing. He liked Law, like ever since they met, but he could never imagine this. As Law thrusted in and out, Luffy couldn't hold back any longer and just let go of all the words forming in his trouth. "Aaah.. L-Law, please harder." As Law did what Luffy asked, his head fell into the pillow, his eyes closed, his mouth open, his breath going very fast. "L-Law, I love you.." Luffy moaned as Law contineud his movements. Did Law really hear that correct? Law just kept moving, enjoying everything so much. Luffy was so sexy, laying under Law, Law being completly in charge. With every hit against Luffy soft spot, Law earned a dirty moan. "L-Law, the heat in my.. t-tummy is.. u-unbearable.." Luffy moaned, grabbing a fistfull of Law's hair. "Just it let it go, Lu" Law moaned, kissing Luffy's forehead. And with the next hit against Luffy's soft spot, Luffy came. His warm, sticky liquid on his own tummy, some drops on Law's abdomen. "Hmmm, Mu-gi-waraaah, now is my.. turn." Law moaned seeing Luffy coming. Law's final thrusts were less hard, but hard enough to make Luffy and Law moan syncronic. Law threw his head back and closed his eyes as he filled Luffy with his warm, sticky Love.

As Law was finished, he was being pulled in a tight hug by Luffy. "I love you, Tra." Luffy said hugging Law. Did Law love Luffy too? Or was this just an action of pure lust? No, he truly loved Luffy. "Tra..?" Luffy looked at Law, fear in his eyes. "I love you too, Lu" Law said. Luffy loosened his hug just to let Law crash his lips upon his. Law rolled to the right side of the bed, making Luffy lay next to him. Luffy pulled to blanket over Law and himself as he cuddled up against the taller male. They gave eachother a lovefilled look before they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

"OOII, Luffy, Law! We're back!" Chopper yelled as the others came aboard.  
"Where the hell could they be?" Ussop asked looking around.  
"It's very queit here, don't you think, guys?" Franky said, rubbing his chin.  
"I'll go check Law's room, will someone do the same for Luffy's?" Robin asked.  
"On my way" Sanji replied.  
As Robin came closer to Law's door, she heard a similiar snor coming for behind it. She raised her hand, making a fist ready to knock, but she hesitated. Law hates being disturbed, but she was pretty sure it was Luffy's snor. Overwhelmed by curiousity she peeked through the keyhole. She didn't see alot, but she saw what she needed to see. Luffy was asleep, head on Law's chest while Law's arms were around him. Robin placed a hand in front of her mouth to hide her chuckle. Walking back to the others, she waved her hand saying "Don't worry.". The others gave her a puzzled look.  
"So, where are they?" Sanji asked.  
"Law's room, but don't go there. Just let them be." Another chuckle escaped Robin's lips.  
As soon as Robin went to her own room, the other Strawhats quickly got to Law's door. Looking one by one through the keyhole, they all burst in chuckles.  
"How cute, now do as Robin said, leave them alone." Nami whispered.  
And by that, everyone tip-toep away from Law's door.  
Law, who was awake all the time, got a smile on his face. "Well, at least everyone knows the captain belongs to me now." He thought, placing another soft kiss on Luffy's head.

~The end


End file.
